Patent Literature 1 discloses a three-dimensional shaping method in which slice images made of resin particles are formed by electrophotography and are stacked. In Patent Literature 1, resin particles with a melting point lower than that of a material for forming a shaped article are used to form a support portion of a stack under construction and the support portion is removed in such a manner that the support portion is selectively melted by taking advantage of the difference in melting point between the support portion and the shaped article.
Patent Literature 2 discloses that poly(2-ethyl-2-oxazoline), which is a water-soluble material, is used to form a support portion.